Issue 28
Issue 28 is the twenty-eighth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 5: The Best Defense. It was originally published on June 15, 2006. Plot Synopsis Rick, Glenn, and Michonne are in the Governor's office. Gabriel Harris, The Governor's right hand man, is pointing a gun at Rick. It's revealed that they are going to feed Rick and his scouting party from the prison to the zombies, like they did to the helicopter crash survivors. Michonne calls The Governor sick, and he tells her to be quiet. He tells them that they'll die if they try to get out. He wants to talk, before the fight begins, and if he gets interrupted, his bodyguards will shoot them. The Governor asks Rick and the others some questions. He tells them about the helicopter survivors, and how they fed them to their zombies. The Governor knows that Rick and others have some kind of place to live, and wants to know everything about it. Rick lies saying they found the riot suits from dead bodies, and that there isn't a place where they have been staying. The Governor doesn't believe him, and Bruce Cooper, one of his bodyguards, shoves Rick's head down onto the desk. He says that Rick doesn't understand how serious the situation is. The Governor says that he'll always get what he wants, and he cuts Rick's hand off with his knife. Meanwhile, two men, Harold Abernathy and Eugene Cooney are fighting in the middle of a zombie group. The Governor has an evil smirk on his face. Rick is about to black out and mumbles that he'll kill all of them. Michonne jumps on the Governor. She bites off his ear, but Bruce manages to restrain her. He asks if he can break her neck, but the Governor tells him not to. He says that Rick must be taken to Dr. Stevens, otherwise he'll never know anything about their living place. Rick is taken to Stevens' office. Stevens inquires about the Governor's bleeding ear, but he says that Rick has to be patched up first. Stevens asks if Rick is one of the arena fighters, the Governor answers that he asks the questions and that Stevens should do his job. Stevens calls Alice Warren, his assistant, to come help because Rick has lost a lot of blood. The Governor's bleeding stops and he leaves. He then says that he wants Rick's riot suit, so Stevens should not damage it. After he leaves, Stevens asks Rick "What have they done to you?" Meanwhile, Glenn is crying in his cell. Later, the Governor is watching the zombies eat human flesh. Cooper interrupts him, and informs him that Michonne has been tied up. In her cell, Michonne is talking to herself, about how she can't get the ropes off. The Governor comes in; telling Bruce to take off her pants and tie her legs to the walls, then telling him to leave. The Governor asks Michonne how long she thinks it would take for him to ruin her life. He supposes it would take half an hour, though informs her that he plans on raping her every day as often as he can, until Michonne finds a way to kill herself. He takes off his pants and tells her "This is going to be fun". In the Woodbury hospital, Rick wakes up. He discovers, when rubbing his eyes, that his hand is missing, and the nub is covered with bandages. Credits *Rick Grimes *Glenn *Michonne Hawthorne *Brian Blake *Bruce Allan Cooper *Gabriel Harris *Harold Abernathy *Eugene Cooney *Dr. Stevens *Christina Meredith Haben (Corpse) *Mike (Corpse) Deaths *Mike (Alive, Off-Panel) *Christina Meredith Haben (Alive, Off-Panel) Trivia *First appearance of Harold Abernathy. *First appearance of Eugene Cooney. *First appearance of Dr. Stevens. *The fate of the helicopter survivors, Christina and Mike, were revealed. Their names are mentioned in The Walking Dead: The Fall of The Governor novel. Category:Media and Merchandise